<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【米露】最后一朵稠李花 by Comrade_Klee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135885">【米露】最后一朵稠李花</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comrade_Klee/pseuds/Comrade_Klee'>Comrade_Klee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comrade_Klee/pseuds/Comrade_Klee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>America * Russia<br/>参考“群星”设定<br/>本文为活动文：会在3月21日于lofter放出同版</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【米露】最后一朵稠李花</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>你像一阵突如其来的微风，<br/>在橡树叶上翻动，<br/>让我的心砰然颤抖。<br/>——（古希腊）萨福</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一艘半新不旧的飞艇由新列宁格勒启程，驶往千里之外的新莫斯科。</p><p>周遭是茫茫的白夜。飞艇穿梭于莽莽的森林与未开发湖泊间，窗外的夜色绽放着犹如幻影一般的锡箔与银钱的光泽，似乎宣告着旧时代的神明会于下一秒降临这片冰雪覆盖的大地。</p><p>伊万大抵是习惯了这等令人疲惫的幽光。他出生于这颗人类联邦里著名的冰雪星球的北端，自小便眼睁睁地看着被那群聒噪的外乡人盛赞的所谓令人神往的、美丽的白夜长大，对每一丝白夜里景物的细微差别都捻熟于心，甚至胜过连隆冬季节也能洒满荒芜林地与果园的稠李花的雪白尖细花瓣。于是他不顾旁人眼神，狠狠地拉下窗帘，在座位上缩成一团米色的球。头枕在自己的厚实围巾上，眯起眼装睡。</p><p>临近春分日了。一到春分，远方的Soyuz（注：人联境内可生存恒星系之一，名称取自几百年前人类发射的航空飞船“联盟（Soyuz）号”）的直射点会按照惯例降落于这颗名为Soy IV的星球的赤道上，也就是新莫斯科城的上空。在这之后便是冰雪凋萎的时节。积雪会不断从参天的松树上一长缕一长缕地坠落下来，散作浓重的雪尘。漫漫的雪尘自极北极南之点而来，层层叠叠地穿过稠李花海，传来阵阵冰层的拆裂声和积雪沉陷的窸窣声，最终汇聚于新莫斯科城，化作三天两夜的阴霾与暴雨——夏天才算当真是降临了。</p><p>夏天的伏尔加海峡隐隐地泛出黄灿灿的琥珀色，不像Soyuz黯淡的土红色，倒有些像书中独属于太阳的颜色一样。伊万掖了掖厚实的围巾，从手表盘里掏出一本纸质书，自顾自地阅读起来。身旁的青年传来困惑的目光——他概以为自己过分误判了伊万的年龄，把他想作花大价钱做了童颜手术的老汉去了。这不能怪他，在他们出生前几十年外，人联便攻破了核聚变引擎技术、人工智能等技术革新——他们乘坐的船便是无人驾驶的——智能AI攘括了每一位人联人的生活的方方面面，也包括呼之即出的电子书文。也就那些几十年前的老古董还在坚持纸质书罢！那位青年估计是这么想着的。但伊万是顶年轻的。他没有在意旁人讶异的目光，自顾自地边读边幻想几百年前他的祖先们在海上捕捞鲱鱼的日子，幻想那些英勇的渔夫在所有人联人的故乡——Sol III的大海的风暴里卷起狂澜，直面寒冷的却如开了锅一般沸腾着的浪花，穿越不知多少次海难继续谱写着属于他们自己的故事......</p><p>伊万喜欢读书，喜欢写作，喜欢只属于纸张的温柔触感，喜欢他从书里读到的，几百年前的人联人的生活，更喜欢Sol III——他执拗地称呼那里为地球，仿佛这般就能将他心底一遍遍幻想过的心醉神迷的景物全部塞进那颗光辉万丈的星球里，白夜、静静的湖水、森林、稠李花、流经真正的莫斯科的莫斯科河、河上唱着歌的声音清脆、目光羞涩的女孩......伊万愈想愈激动。他听着广播里播放飞行器即将降落的音乐，将书本缩小后收回手表盘内，眯起眼搓手幻想他在半个月后便能亲眼所见的“圣球”的模样——没错，伊万这一次去新莫斯科，正是因无聊买了“大X透”抽奖彩卷，有幸抽到了从Soy IV出发去Sol III的船票。</p><p>飞船会在经历几次大型虫洞跃迁后直达地球。那里到底是怎么样的呢？伊万拟定了他下一篇小说的提纲，其中故事的所在地就是地球，于是他早早扎进了档案馆，翻阅了所有有关书籍与资料。只是人物太少，不管怎么努力，笔下仍是一盘散沙。所以伊万决定去当地完成这篇小说，在心底的圣球，写这本神圣的属于地球的书。</p><p>飞船降落于新莫斯科城不过花费一小时不到。丝丝绒绒的阳光驱散静夜的雾霭，伊万一走下飞艇，清凉的微风就小心翼翼地裹着露水拂到他的脸上。伊万深吸一口气，往机场另一端走去。远方的伏尔加河静静地奔袭。只消一具波澜就能惊破一场五光十色的梦的大河啊，选择让这个男孩去实现他的梦想。</p><p> </p><p>伊万很小时就喜欢读一些奇怪的故事。比如在旧时代时，人们搬家会雇佣当地监狱里的犯人搬运家具物什。而孩子们会怀着强烈的好奇心与怜悯心等犯人来，甚至会在此途中将手里的面包、灌肠、白糖、烟叶，甚至货币，塞到犯人的衣兜里。这些故事总带有一丝旧时代特有的浓厚的神秘色彩，即使很多行径都让伊万感到诧异，他总能被莫名的熟悉感驱使着读下去，然后再难以忘怀：旧时代的故事，总是开始的轻松，却很快往深度和广度发展，充斥着人物、事件、光和色......旧时代的小说是有思想的。伊万甚至觉得自己能拥有一本承载他们思想的书，也是自己的荣幸。于是他便每次出远门都特意携带一本书，根本不在意书籍会占据寸土寸金的表盘空间，即使再挤也定要放上一本——瞧，当他摘下手表给海关检查，登报时，那名审查员也露出了转瞬即逝的诧异目光。那确实是不被大众理解的行径，但这又如何呢？伊万笑着踏入星际航班等候室，瞪大了眼睛去张望那高耸入云的电梯井。</p><p>新莫斯科城机场的电梯井是通往Soy IV第一空间站的最快途径。受限于Soy IV的浓厚大气层，从地面上发射飞艇自然是过分耗时耗能量的，于是电梯便诞生了——虽然名称是继承了旧时代“电梯”这一称呼，但新莫斯科城的电梯井可不像当年那般狭小，让人拥挤在闪烁不定的电灯下彷徨：电梯井由几座透明的巨大圆盘组成，上面一圈圈排列着几百个座位，会于底层停靠大约5分钟，然后便关门，一飞冲天。飞翔的过程是最令人愉悦的，因为最外层是水滴状的玻璃，故而在此次加速中根本不会感到一些微的不适感，只需张大嘴欣赏！伊万兴高采烈地左看看又瞧瞧，看这颗“水滴”飞速穿过厚实的大气层，最终落入空间站的怀抱——这是他第一次走出Soy IV，见到真正的不带任何污浊的星空。伊万趴在空间站的玻璃上呼气，那双紫黛色的眼睛映入一圈亮闪闪的星云，像湖水泛起一层层笑泡。他一下子入了魇，竟是忘了自己还得赶路——这时身后的人突然扬起声，传来一句：</p><p>“嘿！你的船要开走了！”</p><p>伊万朝身后望去。那个男孩站在一簇明晃晃的白灯之下，那头浓烈的琥珀色的头发让他一瞬间想到了黄澄澄的朝气的太阳。他戴着一副眼镜，在透明玻璃底下的眼睛有着澄澈的湛蓝色，蓝的像他曾经去过的离大陆最远的新库页岛的海水——不对不对，这般形容的不对......仿佛毕生所学的词汇都瞬间黯然失色，他再用不出什么词藻去夸赞那人的美貌了，想着想着又开始纳闷，纳闷他到底是当真年轻还是改头换面过，他又是否和自己从前认识......思来想去，伊万自是不敢问出口——这次耗费大价钱来到空间站，是为了心底的那方圣球。至于这个男人，只是路过而已，遗忘就是给予彼此最好的纪念。</p><p>伊万抬起手，轻声说了声谢谢。刚扭头欲走，那个男孩竟盈着笑拽住他的衣角。伊万诧异又惊恐地皱起眉头扭过脸盯他。那人似乎不好意思地耸了耸肩，两只蓝眼睛流露出一股独特的活泼豪爽之气，问：</p><p>“你是去Sol III的吗？”</p><p>“对。”伊万眨了眨眼，回答道。</p><p>“我也是去Sol III的，我们是一班船。”那人活蹦乱跳地倒映在伊万紫黛色的眼睛里。他双手同时在空中比划着，似乎有些许紧张：“我在飞艇上就注意到你啦。你捧着一本纸质书，和很多我见过的人都不一样——我也喜欢纸质书，所以我记下了你。没想到能在这里再次碰到！”</p><p>“真的吗？好巧！”伊万略显惊奇地重复了一遍：“真的好巧！”</p><p>“不多说了！马上登机时间截至了，我们快跑去吧！”</p><p>于是他们一步步踩过橙红色的指示灯和滑溜溜的通道，朝空间站的一个端口跑去，在广播第一次机械性地重复于5分钟后停止登机时闯入了飞船。伊万刚一进门就靠在人来人往的走廊墙壁的一角歇息。那人擦了擦额间的汗，捋了捋自己的刘海和那株显眼的翘起的呆毛，竟是没喘一口粗气，一动不动地盯着伊万垂下去的头顶。伊万缓了一阵子终于醒过来了。他下意识清了清嗓子，从手表里取出那张电子票据，问：</p><p>“我还没知道你的名字呢。”伊万白皙的脸挂着一丝歉疚的微笑，“我叫伊万·彼德罗维奇·布拉金斯基，是新列宁格勒人。这次可多亏了你，不然我可得跑更久了，这里可不好找路。”</p><p>“我叫阿尔弗雷德·f·琼斯，是......是来自Apollo III的新纽约。我刚完成环联邦旅行的第二站！”那个名叫阿尔弗雷德的男孩浅浅地笑了一下，又拉起他的衣袖，自顾自地推着伊万往前走去：“我们堵在过道还是不太好，去前边绿地聊吧。对了，从Soy IV去Sol III可得挺久了，要不我们之后就一起去餐馆吃饭，这样就不会无聊啦！你喜欢吃什么？”</p><p>“啊。我刚想问你的。”</p><p>他们又扯了些有的没的。和阿尔弗雷德在一起，仿佛回到了成年前和一群年龄相仿的男孩坐在地上叽叽喳喳谈东谈西的场景，明明活像一群多嘴的麻雀，却是足够快乐的。伊万这么想着，穿过人工栽种的稠李花绿地，竟是一点没有反抗地被阿尔弗雷德拽着来到宾馆大楼前——这可不像他的性格，大概是他感觉自己与阿尔弗雷德足够投缘，才选择顺从吧。</p><p>宾馆被做成曾经常见的火车的造型，偶尔会突然传来一下汽笛声，倒是容易吓到不知道这庞然大物的小朋友。大厅里静的出奇，人们一个跟着一个在电子屏幕上登记，再被送往自己的房间。伊万和阿尔弗雷德是一起进去的。伊万刚想喊，阿尔弗雷德突然说了一声：</p><p>“1945！”</p><p>“欸！”伊万捂住嘴惊呼：“你也住1945吗？”</p><p>“也？”阿尔弗雷德歪了歪头：“你也是吗？好巧好巧！”</p><p>一股莫名的激动揪紧了伊万的心。他踏着小碎步离开电梯，与阿尔弗雷德并肩而行。阿尔弗雷德仍然固执地捏着他的衣角——他们之前认识吗？为何他一见到阿尔弗雷德，明明记忆里从没有这么号人物出现，却陡生一股莫名而来的熟悉感和......伊万并非没谈过恋爱。他想起自己年幼时喜欢过的女孩，那名羞涩的少女也是这般走在他身侧，握了握伊万的手。后来他们分手了，在一片晚秋的雪地里，那个女孩向他告别。伊万只记得那天的星星亮的过于耀眼，反而像是蒙了层轻轻的雾——但这次是不同的。阿尔弗雷德和伊万不过是萍水相逢的过客，这段故事没有足够的铺垫，也不太可能有期冀的结尾......期冀？我在期冀什么呢？伊万望向旅馆的窗外，望向远处的恒星、Soyuz星系的其他行星、黑黝黝的大小陨石带；星空正同飞船一齐叮叮当当地向前飞驰。他又转头来望，正巧与收拾衣服的阿尔弗雷德的视线对上。阿尔弗雷德抿出一嘴的笑容。伊万下意识瞪了瞪眼：他突然想起曾经他读过的另一个故事，一位清扫工是如此深爱着自己仅收养了五天的女儿，女儿赠与他一朵金色的蔷薇，他带着这份爱意直到死去，也没有将这朵蔷薇卖掉，换取自己的食粮......他又扭回头去望飞船掠过陨石带时紫红色的焰火，突然决定，如果这座飞船当真飞速地将他送往幸福里去了，那就跟着这股激荡的欢乐感，去试试罢！</p><p> </p><p>有人说，画家的事业是创造欢乐。所以他们用他们最娴熟的手段——色彩来创造欢乐。色彩的变化是不停顿的。就像这座前行的飞船，也是不停顿的。</p><p>大概是旅行第三天了。昨日阿尔弗雷德大叫着推伊万去看飞船在虫洞里跃迁时的场景——那是一瞬间的事情，飞船如一粒飞溅的海水，在蛋白石般闪烁的光芒里跃起，在另一个星系落下。而第三日则是充满节日氛围的“画展”——这次的主题似乎是“工人”，挂在正中心的是一副叫《伏尔加河上的纤夫》的画。</p><p>“这是列宾画的那幅吗？”伊万托着下巴蹙起了眉头，“我挺喜欢的，但感觉......和书上印的那幅不太像。”</p><p>“像不像没关系，只要能骗到人就行——而且这不过是艘星际飞船，怎么可能搞到真货呢？”阿尔弗雷德双手交叉抱在胸前道：“就怕当真有土财主想买，那就贻笑大方啦。”</p><p>“哈哈哈确实。”伊万眯起眼附和。他们扫了一圈画展，往绿地走去：“你又和我想到一块去了——话说，我能稍微问个不相关的问题吗？”</p><p>“请讲。”阿尔弗雷德俏皮地眨了眨眼，“随便问！”</p><p>“我们......我们之前认识吗？”</p><p>“——从这里滚出去！跟你说了多少回了，别总是缠着我！”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德顿了顿，还未斟酌出语句回答，绿地里突然传出一声大吼。一男一女从林地里蹿出来走到河边。那个女的在昏黄的长椅上坐下，而那个男的佝偻着腰，嘎哑着嗓子恶狠狠地朝那女的谩骂：</p><p>“好啊！那你和我说说，你和我说清楚，你会为什么要害死亚历山朵拉？只要你不回答，我就一直缠着你！”</p><p>那两人吵着吵着，竟旁若无人地扭打了起来。刚看完画展回宾馆的人们一个个路过这片绿地，大部分都回头瞥了一眼，甚至就停下来观望了。周围很快围了一大群人悉悉索索。听着他俩叫嚷，伊万感觉莫名其妙，完全不知道他们在说什么。他学着阿尔弗雷德拉了拉他的棕色夹克的衣袖，可阿尔弗雷德完全没有反应。伊万张了张嘴，刚想喊他，阿尔弗雷德突然窜进人群，将扭打在一起的两人硬生生如掰面饼般掰了开来！</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德！”伊万瞪大了眼睛，似乎生怕他路见不平拔刀相助却反而横生灾祸，可阿尔弗雷德只是貌似轻松地将两人塞到两个长椅上，一句未讲。他拍了拍手，便帅气地甩下众人五味杂陈的目光，走了出来。</p><p>“伊万——”</p><p>伊万听见谁在轻声喊他。</p><p>他眯起眼去瞧，发觉是阿尔弗雷德正在做夸张的口型：</p><p>“——快跑——”</p><p>他俩分头绕远路跑回宾馆，竟是凑巧的在几乎同一刻到达。伊万又好气又好笑。他刚一锁门，又特意去拉上了窗帘，这才发问：</p><p>“天哪！阿尔弗雷德，你知不知你在干什么！”伊万略带恼怒地叫了起来：“你知不知道这样很危险的！这种让那些脑神经专家来解决不就好了吗？或者让AI一查，保准给他俩的所有底细都查出来！但你......你......欸，我真的有点不能理解。”</p><p>“嘿嘿.....恕我有点冲动了。”阿尔弗雷德笑嘻嘻地揉揉头又吐了吐舌头。那头早上刚打理好的金发又乱成一团，像是太阳生出几朵日冕：“但是！助人为乐可是Hero......是我的职责啊！”</p><p>“那也不是你——”</p><p>Hero，好熟悉又好陌生的称呼。伊万想到这处便如处理器故障的机器般突然就卡了壳，喃喃着却再发不出一丝声音。喉间仿佛塞满生锈的铁钉，咯着生疼——Hero，Hero，一说起这个词，伊万的脑内闪过一道一看就莫名令人作呕的咧嘴大笑，却又在下一秒沉入无垠的宇宙里去了。难道我当真忘了什么吗？伊万妄图追寻那抹大笑的痕迹，却只能想起白糊糊的云雾和白糊糊的沙岛，还有阿尔弗雷德的一口白糊糊的牙——是他吗？是他的笑容吗？伊万突然想起几分钟前那个石沉大海的问题。他垂下头思索了一下，刚准备抬头过问——</p><p>“万......伊万！你还好吗？”阿尔弗雷德眨着眼凑进。他的鼻尖距伊万咫尺之遥，似乎下一秒就会碰上。阿尔弗雷德歪过头，透明玻璃底下的湛蓝眼睛画出皎洁的微笑，这幅画似乎一辈子都不会朽败：“伊万——我错了啦。我承认！”</p><p>“哦。你承认就好。”</p><p>雾霭像铅灰色的棉絮一般铺满了天空，却不知从何处将这层败坏心情的家伙清掉。伊万气馁地轻轻跺脚：他说不清楚自己这份怪诞的心情从何而来，又会带他去往何处，可当他试图去摆脱、试图去寻找答案时，又总是横生祸端——但他现在又不敢开口，不敢去直问阿尔弗雷德。伊万想起阿尔弗雷德准备回答他那个问题时眉间浓重的阴霾，那大概当真是有什么大事了......关于自己的大事。伊万自顾自地拉开窗帘。窗外是“晚秋”这一主题的景色。暮色四合。果园里到处铺满了飘零枯叶，点缀着几朵永不会凋谢的稠李花，发青的晚霞闪烁着几颗寒星和一轮圆月——伊万从没见过真正的月亮，Soy IV是没有月亮环绕的。伊万凝视着这颗假的过分晃眼的月亮，在心底暗示自己：算了，这些事和我去看地球有什么关系呢？好好相处几天，再能逮到好时机就再问罢。</p><p> </p><p>曾经的伊万大概打死也想不到他会轻而易举地和一个只认识数天的陌生人上床。一觉醒来后阿尔弗雷德已经走了，只留下张画着可爱团子的便条说：“我去帮你抢早餐啦！请务必感谢我！”伊万用被子将身体一团团裹紧，只露出半个脑袋和半只手——他直愣愣地盯着手掌上的手指看，突然又莫名其妙地低声笑了起来。他愈笑愈开心，声音也自从前的懒怠到之后甜腻却带着刺的古怪混合——在阿尔弗雷德推门进来的那一刻戛然而止。</p><p>“怎么啦？”阿尔弗雷德将早餐一袋袋掏出来堆在桌子上，笑盈盈地说：“昨天可是你自己爬到我床上的！这可不怪我，而且你也说过你成年了。”</p><p>是啊，伊万怎么可能忘了。他忆起昨日等到窗外夜阑人静之时，鼓起胆子向阿尔弗雷德读罗伯特·勃莱的一首诗：</p><p>你的声音是星星下面开阔的水<br/>由丰富的雨水积聚而成，流向低地<br/>夜晚潮湿，地面潮湿<br/>空气寂静，树林沉默，今夜我爱你。</p><p>后来的情况便无需再多叙述。伊万昏昏沉沉陷入梦里时，望见了一处巨大的堡垒——换句话说，应当称它为“天文台”才更加合适。一位白发苍苍的老人领着他们进入，指着一处两处后给他们看星空。伊万看到了无涯无际的穹顶中疏疏落落地散布着几点极其遥远的星光和——一双湛蓝色的眼睛。伊万猛地抬起头，叉着腰谩骂，那人也跟着回骂，于是两人又因为一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事开始拌嘴，开始拌嘴......梦醒了。伊万再往前回想时，只记得山坡上密密匝匝点缀着稠李花，在茫茫黑夜里泛出幽幽的白光。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德已经自顾自地吃了起来——真是的，少吃一点会死吗？伊万在心底责备着，又发觉这句话也像被哪股妖风扫入宇宙里的尘灰吊子，落在空空荡荡的一个房间里，等待自己何时将其拾起或是扫去......他到底忘了些什么？伊万猛的从床上坐起。他三两下穿好衣服去洗漱，洗漱完坐在阿尔弗雷德旁边吃饭。我要不今天就再问问那个问题？伊万在心底犹豫着，不住去窥视身侧阿尔弗雷德的动静。</p><p>“怎么了，伊万？”阿尔弗雷德抬起脸略显诧异地看他：“我脸上是粘了什么碎末吗？”</p><p>“不......啊，是的。你左半边这里......”伊万指了指自己的脸提示。</p><p>“很明显吗？”</p><p>“还好。”</p><p>“是酱汁吗？”</p><p>“不是，只是碎末。”</p><p>“那就好。”阿尔弗雷德的头又低了下去。他塞入一口面包，边咀嚼边含糊不清地重复：“等会舔掉就行啦。”</p><p>“啧。”伊万皱着眉头指指点点：“你们美......你们Apollo III的人都这么不讲餐桌礼仪的吗？”</p><p>他刚刚是怎么了？为什么会突然蹦出一个旧时代的词？伊万略带歉疚地去撇阿尔弗雷德的神情，但他似乎丝毫没有在意，仍然笑着反抗：</p><p>“你这是侵犯我的自由！我想怎么吃就怎么吃。”这次阿尔弗雷德的嘴角果真粘上了白酱。伊万眯了眯眼，再不回答——让他自生自灭去罢！自由主义入脑的Apollo III蠢货——他用湿巾纸仔仔细细擦了擦脸，想了想飞船的公共区域他们也探索遍了，就闲适地坐回自己的床上，打开电子荧幕，选择新闻频道——</p><p>“新莫斯科遭特大有毒花粉侵袭，已导致七千人死亡，五万人呼吸道受损......新莫斯科总督区正在加紧调查，初步预测为‘玛菲’的自发变异导致花粉拥有致命毒素......有专家称，此次重大规模伤亡可能持续至‘三日暴雨’后才能完全解除......“</p><p>“万尼亚！”阿尔弗雷德跳起身，曲起腿，踢掉椅子，径直朝伊万扑来。伊万来不及闪躲。他们一同滚入床上，阿尔弗雷德用被子将两人盖在里头，一只胳膊擒住伊万反抗的大腿，另一只手则抽空从表盘里掏出两个古怪的折叠口罩，硬生生地给伊万套上。伊万被阿尔弗雷德这一串动作吓得张口结舌，惊慌失措；他下意识地用双手去挣扎，却被阿尔弗雷德一句怒吼喝住：</p><p>“屏气！”</p><p>登时房门外传来一串咔嚓喀嚓的声音，隆隆声在墙壁中激起急促的回声，空气霎时如下雪珠般冷彻骨髓，冻僵的风一层层剐到被套上，像旧时代的投石器一块块撞着城墙——阿尔弗雷德仍将伊万护在自己底下。他搂住伊万的脖子，又从表盘里取出两瓶氧气罐，给伊万先按上，才取下自己的口罩，边按放边解释：</p><p>“是玛菲，这里的玛菲也变异了。但这艘船上的玛菲不是很多——我们撑过这一轮花粉就行。”阿尔弗雷德的睫毛刮过伊万涨红了的脸颊，声音微微有些发颤，却是意外的坚定：“伊万，万尼亚，我们马上就能到人联的首府Sol III了——他们会想办法救我们的。”</p><p>“但是，但是......但是我那些朋友呢？新莫斯科，新列宁格勒，生活在Soy IV的人呢？他们该怎么办！”</p><p>“我们做不到。”阿尔弗雷德将伊万搂进自己的怀里，熟练地轻揉伊万的后脑勺以示安抚。他重复呢喃了一句：“我们做不到。”</p><p>“他们怎么办......”身外便是发狂的花粉。伊万不知所措地又问了一遍——他突然小声啜泣了起来。阿尔弗雷德摸了摸伊万铂金色的发梢，冲着他的额间吻了一下。他歉疚地抓紧伊万颤抖的手，没有回答。</p><p>没隔多久，一个全副武装的警员敲响了房间的门铃。伊万和阿尔弗雷德相互看了一眼，默契地一道掀开被子，踩过沉甸甸的毒花粉冲出房门。他们幸运地活下来了。他们被安置在离绿地最远的飞船的头部。工作人员抱着管巨大的水枪朝所有可能受感染的人群毫不留情地冲洗，才将所有附着的花粉一股脑儿的倒掉。伊万待到机器自动烘干后，自觉他们估计还得隔离一段时日，从手表里取出一本书，跑到人群的角落就着路过恒星的光亮读了起来。阿尔弗雷德跟着他穿过人群，站在他身侧望那团不知名的不落太阳——他瞥见一具具尸体和花粉一齐抛出船外，落入深不见底的宇宙里，就像死在海难里的或葬生鱼腹的他们的祖先一样，化作一缕充满风险的、繁重的、一辈辈传下来的故事，或是在哪处角落里兀立的高大石碑，扭曲成人不应当向宇宙万物低头的宣传标语......但他们确实已经死了。阿尔弗雷德紧紧地闭起眼：他希望这辈子，至少这辈子，伊万能避免遇见他这般痛苦。</p><p>伊万已经近一分钟没有翻动书页了，似乎在思索着什么。阿尔弗雷德蹲下身，装作也想看书的模样凑进去瞧。伊万注意到他的举动，抬头去望他那双何时何地都揣着笑的湛蓝色眼睛，既羞涩又崇拜地夸赞道：</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德，你真厉害。”</p><p>“没什么。我只是.......只是......只是突然猜到了而已。怎么说呢，可能这就是传说中的第七感？”阿尔弗雷德笑着朝他打哈。伊万木讷地眨了眨眼，仿佛在尽力理解并消化这句本无多大用意的玩笑，他最终回馈给阿尔弗雷德一个信赖的微笑，问：</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德。你知道‘玛菲’是什么花吗？”</p><p>“......我知道。”阿尔弗雷德把手伸给伊万，让他能抓着他的手爬起来。他直视着伊万天真的紫黛色双眸，轻叹一口气：“我知道。”</p><p>“那是什么？”</p><p>一阵蛋黄石般的光芒在指头厚的玻璃外闪烁。那簇矮小的恒星恬静地迎送着他们。伊万下意识地狠狠地捂住了眼——飞船明明灌满了热气，他却感觉周围弥漫着凉飕飕的迷雾，甚至有青蛙在四周的沼泽地里竞相聒噪。他打了个冷战，再一抬头，强光的正中心俨然冒出一簇浑浊的黑点；黑点缓缓地放大，他望见阿尔弗雷德的容颜：他搀扶着一具老旧的身躯一齐端坐在雍容的长椅上。那人的皮肤已然松弛干瘪，唇龇灰黄，却仍目光炯炯。他顺着那道目光注意到那人的眼睛，那双和他一模一样的紫黛色的眼睛......伊万猛地惊醒过来。阿尔弗雷德扶住他将要倾倒的躯体，让他能倚靠着喘气。</p><p>伊万的喉咙里发出微弱的吱吱声，却怎么也争不出一句完整的话来。飞船的速度渐渐减慢，伊万用余光瞥见了一颗琥珀色的恒星——那颗恒星的大小，颜色，都和他心底朝思暮想的太阳一模一样，除了外圈围上了一圈闪着银色光泽的圆环。圆环低挂在这颗恒星周围，没有一点光亮。伊万终于在圆环的一角发现了传说中的水星，他继续数着，金星，火星，火星？不对不对。他急忙扔下阿尔弗雷德，贴到飞船的玻璃上查看：水星，金星——他望见一颗死一般寂静的焦土色星球，这颗星球在人联扩张时大概都不屑回头去测试其殖民的可能性，但......伊万不可置信地揉了揉眼睛。他看见那颗行星的一处两处泛着昏黄的光，一颗小得多了的莹白色星球绕着它缓缓地旋转......不，是他认错了，绝对是他认错了。伊万这么念叨着，却还是腿脚一软，直挺挺地跪倒在地上。</p><p>“那是稠李花。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德平心静气地走到伊万身后。他蹲下身，轻轻捂住伊万的眼睛：</p><p>“从地球上救下的，最后一朵稠李花。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>